Care Package
The Care Package is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, that will drop a random killstreak or ammo. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Care Packages do not give ammo drops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Description This crate can contain either a full ammo restock or a killstreak other than the Emergency Airdrop, Tactical Nuke or another Care Package. Care Packages are dropped on by an OH-6 "Little bird" Helicopter. This helicopter can be shot down before dropping the care package, although it's relatively difficult to do so, causing the care package to drop instantly. There were initially two major glitches with airdrop-based killstreak rewards. While holding the Care Package, players would receive a large increase in movement speed, as well as a 25% health boost, which was often combined with Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando for extremely fast knifing classes. The other glitch allowed players to have infinite Care Packages to continuously call in whichever Care Package based killstreak reward they had. A patch to fix the problems was finally released on PC and PS3 on January 29, and on Xbox 360 on February 12. Content Probabilities The probability of any given item is as follows:PC version Code Call of Duty: Black Ops The Care Package returned in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It now requires a 5-killstreak (4 with Hardline) to obtain and is available to the player from the start along with the Spy Plane and Attack Helicopter. Care Packages are delivered by a CH-47 Chinook. The speed of the helicopter delivering the Care Package has been reduced from that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and the helicopters can now be destroyed much more easily before the Care Package is delivered. If the helicopter delivering the package is destroyed before it drops the Care Package, the Care Package will be dropped from wherever the helicopter was shot down. 400 XP is awarded shooting down a care package helicopter. The Care Package this time is delivered by a blue smoke grenade instead of red. As seen in the multiplayer reveal, the Care Package now gives the user high powered weapons in addition to Killstreaks, which could be a Grim Reaper (a launcher) or a Death Machine. Furthermore, with the effect of Hardline Pro, players have a chance to receive another randomized reward, if they are dissatisfied with the initial Care Package. However, the effects are pretty much 50/50: the player could get a worse reward the second time, or alternatively enemy players may have enough time to get to the players location and kill them before the Care Package arrives. Thus the enemy can possibly steal the contents. As with all other helicopter-based killstreaks in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the CH-47's paint scheme will vary depending on whether it belongs to friendly or hostile forces. Friendly CH-47s are painted in the typical U.S. Military gray scheme, while enemies are painted with gray camouflage and red markings. The crates themselves also differ in appearance. Friendly crates appear green, enemy crates are red, and enemy crates that have been stolen and booby-trapped by a player with Hacker Pro will appear black with red skull and cross-bones markings to that player and any teammates. A useful strategy is to pair it with a Counter-Spy Plane, as it can protect it from the enemies who wish to steal the crate. An additional feature with the Care Package is that one can kill someone either with the flare itself, or with the falling care package, although it is very hard to do so. Care package.png|The Care Package in the killstreaks menu. Care Package Marker BO.png|The Care Package marker. care package large.png|A red Care Package seen on Call of Duty Elite website. Carepackageselectblackops.png|Selecting the Care Package in the Killstreaks selection menu. Content Probabilities Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Care Package appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a 4-point Assault pointstreak. It is mostly unchanged from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''although there are no longer crates that contain ammo. A player cannot receive a Support pointstreak from a Care Package. Only Assault Pointstreaks are obtainable. It takes 10 seconds for the care package to arrive, so the player has to guard the place where they chose the care package to come in at. It should be noted that Care Packages dropped from the Escort Airdrop are different from their Assault Strike Package counterparts. Escort Airdrop Care Packages will usually contain Support Strike Package pointstreaks, although it is possible for them to contain Assault Strike Package pointstreaks as well. When the helicopter is shot down, the care package will fall down from where it was shot down. Destroying the helicopter rewards 300 xp and one point on to the player's pointstreak. Special Ops They also appear in Special Ops. They appear in Special Ops Chaos, Survival Mode, Special Delivery, and Vertigo. The Survival Variant will contain a perk purchased by the player, the one(s) in Vertigo will contain Parachutes, the ones in Chaos Mode will contain either a Combo Freezer, a Sentry Gun, a Self Revive, Bonus Points, or Extra Time, and the ones in Special Delivery will contain a Self Revive, a Sentry Gun, or an XM25. Content Probabilities Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Care Package appears in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified in both multiplayer and Hostiles. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Care Package returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and functions similarly to previous titles but, similar to its Modern Warfare 3 counterpart, will not yield ammunition. The Care Package requires a scorestreak of 550. Unlike the original Black Ops, there are no Care Package-exclusive scorestreaks (the Death Machine is now an actual scorestreak). It can be hacked with the Black Hat PDA by the user - to capture it from a distance, by your own team - to capture it in the same fashion (although slower), or by the opponent - Engineer can be used to booby trap it (the scorestreak rerolls, however when opened by the team whose care package it originally was it will make a Semtex-like sound and explode). The kills a player gains from the contents of a dropped care package do not count towards challenges of those particular scorestreaks (unless the player using the scorestreak has unlocked that particular scorestreak). When equipped, the Engineer perk allows players to change the care package contents one time per care package. Content Probabilities Call of Duty Online The Care Package returns in Call of Duty Online, unchanged from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 except that it requires 5 kills instead of 4. The following rewards can be obtained from a Care Package in Call of Duty Online: *UAV *Counter-UAV *SAM Turret *Hunter Killer Drone *Predator Missile *Sentry Gun *Precision Airstrike *Mortar Team *Helicopter *Orbital VSAT *Pavelow *AC-130 *Dogs *Juggernaut Gallery Care Package CoDO.png|A Care Package Containing a Precision Airstrike Call of Duty: Ghosts The Care Package marker is used on the pointstreaks Maniac and Juggernaut and is granted to players who have completed a Field Order. One can also be obtained by breaching the over-turned shipping container in the map Octane. This care package will contain support pointstreaks ranging from Sat Com through to Ground Jammer, it can also sometimes be an I.M.S. The care package in Ghosts has a much different appearance than in the previous Call of Duty games. It also takes a couple more seconds to drop than in previous titles. Unlike previous titles, there are two different types of Care Packages: Assault and Support. Assault care packages are unlocked through either Field Orders or the LOKI, where Support Care Packages can only come from the ODIN. Up to three care packages can be dropped from either of these. Since the return of Drop Zone, Care Packages can carry anything from either class of pointstreaks only in this game mode. Call of Duty: Heroes The Care Package is a Hero Skill for Soap and Harper. It sends in a support package that heals and repairs allied units within its area of effect for 5 seconds. It has a healing rate of 60 per second, a performing range of 6 tiles, and effect range of 7. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Care Package returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The player no longer throws a smoke marker, but instead simply selects a spot on the ground where they want the Care Package to drop. A ship deploys the package, which hovers slowly to the ground. Advantages The Care Package will release a killstreak for the player's use, similar to any other definite reward, and shooting down the delivery copter will only serve to drop the contents immediately. A falling Care Package will kill any enemy, even if it has the Riot Shield or is using the Juggernaut suit. Limitations Because the Care Package essentially contains a 'random' reward, players are basically gambling with their chances, and 'low end' killstreaks are a lot more common than 'high end' items. The very act of throwing an air support marker may alert enemies due to the smoke. Players from the same team can be killed with a dropping crate. When acquired, kills with the kill streak will not count for the next one. Videos File:Call of Duty® Black Ops - Care Package Guide (Part One)|Care Package Probabilities. File:Call of Duty® Black Ops - Care Package Guide (Part Two)|Care Package Probabilities Part Two. File:vKryptix Black Ops - Double Care Package kill|Care Package Kill. Gallery Ammo Drop 6.jpg|A Care Package crate in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. MH-6 delivering care package MW2.png|Little Bird delivering the Care Package. BOCarePackage.JPG|A Care Package crate in Black Ops mulitplayer. Care Package Drop BO.png|The Care Package being dropped in Black Ops. Receiving Rolling Thunder Care Package BO.jpg|The player acquires the "Rolling Thunder" killstreak in a Care Package. Friendly CH-47 Chinook BO.jpg|The Black Ops CH-46 in friendly markings. Care Package Enemy.jpg|The Black Ops CH-46 in enemy markings. care package marker mw2.jpg|The Care Package marker in Modern Warfare 2. CarePackageMarker BO.jpg|The Care Package marker in Black Ops after having been thrown. Care Packag killstreaks-d.jpg|Care Package Enemy and Friendly chopper on Modern Warfare 3. Care Package Chopper.jpg|A enemy Care Package Helicopter in Modern Warfare 3. Downturn-5.jpg|A good view of the Care Package Helicopter and the Care Package itself. Care Package Heli MW3.png|A Spetsnaz Care Package. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-care-package.jpg|An unused killstreak icon for the Care Package in Modern Warfare 3. Care package delivery MW3.jpg|A Care Package delivery in Modern Warfare 3. Trivia General *I poop outside a Care Package falls on a player, it will kill the player. Player kills will still be granted to the one that dropped it; it will count as a suicide if the player is hit by their own package. **Friendly care packages in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts can kill teammates, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II they cannot. **In Call of Duty: Ghosts, Care Packages do not kill Juggernauts when they fall on them. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and ''Call Of Duty: Ghosts the smoke from the Care Package marker is red, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, it is blue. *The icon of the Care Package shows it with a parachute, though in-game it does not drop with one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *If the player looks carefully at the cockpit, they can see that no one is in the Little Bird. *The smoke coming from the smoke grenade always goes north. *When obtained, the multiplayer announcer will call it a Care Package, but the text alerting the player to the killstreak will say "Airdrop". *Prior to a patch, the player's sprint distance was increased when holding a Care Package Marker. * The radius from which players can open a care package actually forms a sphere, allowing some players to capture a care package from underneath. *The red smoke from the smoke grenade used to call in a Care Package does not appear in the Game Winning Killcam. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Bots in Combat Training will commonly attempt to take the player's care packages. *Bots in Combat Training can booby trap Care Packages. If Hardline Pro is obtained, they can even change what is inside the care packages. *Up to three Care Packages can be called in at a time if there are no other aircraft present. *If two or three Care Packages are called in on the same location, the helicopters will pass right through each other. *If one gets killed near a booby-trapped care package then the Kill-Cam will show the black package, rather than the green package it would normally show. *Getting the final kill with a hacked care package will oddly count to the crate drop challenge. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In Survival Mode, perk Care Packages are instantly collected. Also, its collecting radius is smaller than in multiplayer. If another player attempts to collect the "perk care package" they too will collect it instantly. *If the player is hit by the falling care package in Survival Mode, it will not kill the player nor deal any damage, unlike in multiplayer. *Perk Care Packages in Survival mode have the Task Force 141 logo on them. *A Trophy System can destroy a Care Package marker. *The Care Package grenade has "JU57T1C3" written on it, which is leetspeak for "JUSTICE". Call of Duty: Ghosts *If a Care Package marker is seen both before and after being thrown in the Final KillCam, the spot where it is to be thrown will already have red smoke being emitted, even before it is shown being thrown in the KillCam. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Field Order Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Hero Skills Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Scorestreaks